Never Alone
by WeirdButILoveIt
Summary: Payton and Aurora were two girls whose life's were anything but normal. One day when an Akuma attacks their "home" the only life the have known has been changed forever. The two girls are saved by a certain exorcist and brought to the Black Order they both find out that they are accommodators and struggle to live their new life's as Exorcists. No pairings yet!
1. Never Alone Prologue

**Prologue **

They ran away from the rubble quickly, neither understanding fully what had happened. One moment they were sitting with their "siblings" from the orphanage the next they were running from a balloon like creature with a strange man claiming to be an exorcist. It all had happened in the blink of an eye, their lives would never be the same, the two girls both knew it but struggled to believe it. They ran hand in hand, struggling to keep up with the boy leading them to safety.

The two girls were both around thirteen and had been friends for as long as they could remember. The two girls were almost the same in height, one five foot ten the other five foot nine, very tall for their ages. One girl, Payton was older by two months and had very fair skin. She had blue eyes that changed ever so slightly with each passing emotion. Her curly, rust colored, hair was cut very short on one side while the other was shoulder length. She had a very strange markings on her right arm, they looked like vines covered in thorns almost covering her light skin in black.

The other of the two, Aurora, had beautiful golden skin that brought out her dark brown eyes. She had dark brown hair that was one shade from black was shoulder length.

"Get behind me!" The boy yelled. The two girls obeyed both very shaken up not understanding what was happening. The two girls watched in amazement as the boy glowed green and a white cowl wrapped around him, shielding him like a blanket. Silver claws grew out of his left hand, he grabbed his wrist and suddenly his arm turned into a giant sword with a big cross running down the middle.

The boy charged at the group of "Akuma" as he had earlier called them and started to attack. He did it very swiftly and carefully, he had a strange grace in his movements that surprised the two girls. Soon all of the "Akuma" were gone, the three teens were left in a solemn silence.

Surprisingly, Payton who was usually quiet spoke up first, " Thank you for saving sir, but if you don't mind my asking what the heck just happened!?" The boy turned and looked at the girls. For the first time the girls were able to get a good look at him. He had snow white hair that contrasted beautifully with his stormy gray eyes. He had a strange red scar running down from the top of his eyebrow down to the corner of his upper lip. His arm was an ebony shade and had a white cross on the top of his hand. H was shorter than the two girls, but surprisingly looked older.

The boy thought for a moment before saying, "Please no sir, I'm only sixteen. My name is Allen Walker, and I am an exorcist, I'm going to guess that you both believe me because of what just happened. That monster was a Akuma, a living weapon created by the Millennium Earl. They seek evolution by killing humans. I just happened to be walking by when I saw the Akuma" Allen chose to leave out the part about how Akuma were created and about his cursed eye, he understood how much this was to take in and was taking babe steps. "Can you tell me what happened before I showed up?"

Aurora looked down at her feet, remembering the events that had just played out. She thought before replying, "Everyone in the orphanage was getting ready for bed when all of the sudden there was an explosion. Soon those, those things started coming in and shooting everything in sight. Everyone's skin was soon covered in stars and then they turned to ash. All of the people we have known our whole lives, our family was whipped out in the blink of an eye. Gone. We ran out as fast as we could then we met you," Her voice shook and tears started threatening to spill. The two girls held onto each other like a lifeline after everything they had ever known was taken from them. Allen looked at them with sympathy, this had happened many times before, but this was one of the only times there had been survivors.

Ever since Allen had found the two girls his left arm had started to tingle as if his innocence was trying to tell him something. He looked at the two girls closely looking for any sign of innocence. He noticed the one girl with orangey hair was holding her right arm carefully, almost self consciously. He studied her arm and saw that it had a vine like pattern running up and down it.

"What happened to you arm?" Allen asked curiously, could there be possibly two new accommodators one with parasitic Innocence?

The girl looked down before quietly replying, "Born with it."

The boy smiled and said, "How would you two like to become part of my family and help fight the Akuma like me?"

The girls looked up surprised, never had they ever been asked to join a family and yet this stranger who had just saved their lives were offering to give them one. "Why?" Aurora asked, "No one has ever wanted us before."

"Because," The boy started, "Your just like me, Come with me to the order and you'll meet a bunch of people who are just like me and you, who will except you, welcome you, with open arms as they did for me and many others."

The girls looked at each other before both coming to a silent agreement. Aurora looked at Allen and said, "We'd love to."

**Hi guys! This is my first fan fiction on this site and I am looking forward to any reviews you have for me**

**~ThatGirlInTheCorner**


	2. Never Alone Chapter One

**Never Alone Chapter One**

Payton felt that the name, "The Black Order" really fit the building. She stood in front of the tall eerie building looking around it skeptically, was this the foretold new, welcoming, home that Allen had been telling the girls about? It definitely didn't look warm and inviting, but what could she expect form a place where people who kill demons live?

She was startled out of her thoughts when a booming voice yelled, "HAULT! I MUST DO AN X-RAY SCAN TO MAKE SURE YOU ARE HUMAN!" The loud, what was that? Wall? Yelled.

"What is that?" Aurora asked in shock.

Allen smiled before saying, "Not what but who, That's the gate keeper. He just checks if you're human or and Akuma." The girls nodded before letting the gate keeper do his job. Turns out they were both human, if he (it?) had said otherwise the two girls would have bee in for a big surprise.

As the girls walked down the halls of the order, lead by Allen, people dressed in tan, finders as Allen called them, kept giving the two girls strange looks. The girls kept their eyes down, uncomfortable with the constant poking and prodding of curious eyes. A few people welcomed Allen back to the order as they walked the halls while others just stared at the two girls behind him. Consistent murmuring could be heard through the large building, speaking of newbie's and their appearances. .

The trio walked through a doorway into a spacious room that was in Payton's opinion she thought the room looked cluttered while Aurora thought a textbook filled with useless facts had thrown up on the floor.

"Allen-kun may I ask who you have brought with you?" Komui (Did I spell that right?) asked curiously.

Allen pointed to the curly haired girl and responded, "This is Payton, I believe she is a Parasitic innocence user like me, except hers is on her right arm," Komui looked over at the girls right hand seeing the pattern on her hand, the rest was hidden by her long sleeved shirt. Allen the pointed to the other female and said, "This is Aurora, I have yet to find out if she is an accommodator or what her innocence may be if she is."

Komui looked at the two girls for a moment before asking, "Miss Payton may I see your arm?"

The girl hesitantly pulled up the sleeve on her right arm and showed the scientist her arm. He studied it for a moment before a small smile creped up onto his lips.

"I do believe this is Innocence. Now, Miss Aurora do you have any kind of mark or symbols on your any of you limbs like you friend does?"

Aurora bit her lip before also lifting up her right sleeve shyly, she had only showed her arm to Payton and was very self conscious about it. Her arm was a beautiful golden brown as the rest of her skin was but there was a small lace like pattern that danced over her smooth skin. Komui smiled again and said, "Alright, why don't we go see Hevbreska (Did I spell that right?),"

The group walked down the halls and to a small elevator like structure in the middle of the building. As the elevator descended Komui began to explain what Innocence was and how exorcists used it (I don't feel like I need to explain, but if your confused and don't know what they are PM me!).

Once they reached the area that Hevbreska was in the elevator stopped. The girls looked at each other curiously, when a giant teal transparent women appeared.

"Don't be scared she just wants to check your synchronization rates. She is also an exorcist and stores all of the pieces of innocence that we have collected that don't have an accommodator yet," Allen warned.

Aurora was the first to be lifted up. She started to struggle in her grasp before she said, "Do not worry, I will not hurt you, I only wish to see your innocence." She put her arms on Aurora's arm and touched her forehead to her own.

"6%, 13%, 27%, 54%, 67%, 73%, 88%. Her max synchronization rate with her innocence is 88%." Hevbreska gently put the girl down before grabbing the other and doing the same.

"3%, 18%, 25%, 47%, 68%, 77%, 82%, 88%. Her max synchronization rate with her innocence is also 88%. The two combined are like two pieces of a puzzle, they will become the savior and destroyer of all, what they choose will be either our downfall or salvation."

The scientist and young Exorcist looked at the two girls shocked before the older of the two said, "Well, you two will be a great addition to our family, welcome home! Allen-kun will you please show them to their new quarters and give them a tour." Allen nodded before they were brought back up to the surface.


	3. Never Alone Chapter Two

The walk back was silent, no one dared question what they had just heard. The three stole the occasional awkward glance, but kept walking.

That is until Allen said, "Excuse me for prying , what happened. To your Home I mean... "

The white-haired exorcist looked at the two girls wanting to know the answer but at the same time not really wanting them to have the memories and emotions flood back to them. The darker haired girl looked at him trying to say something but couldn't get the words out. They felt closed off and couldn't make it out of her mouth. Her eyes had darkened as she began to remember.

Payton looked at her, knowing exactly what she was thinking. She thought for a while before meeting the boys eyes. "Can we go somewhere a little more private before, I don't know, spilling our life stories?"

Both girls looked at him, waiting for an answer.

He smiled before saying, "Okay, sure, how about we head to my room?" The girls nodded, and again went back to their awkward silence. "Here we are," He said with a smile before leading the two in.

" I have an idea, if you tell me about your past I'll tell you about my past too, okay?"

Aurora starts nervously fiddling with her skirt , "Our real parents abandoned us leaving us to defend ourselves. I was alone, alone on the streets fighting with animals over food when I met Payton. She was cold and alone like me. At first I thought she was trying to steal my food." Aurora scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously .

Payton looks over at Aurora with a sad smile, "Yeah, you know I love food. Any ways we were both scared, terrified of this world we lived in. We both thought about how cruel humans must be to set us, children, out on the streets and fight for our lives. On that night, I remember her looking at me angry, but yet also scared at the same time. I can only imagine I looked the same. We talked, well more like threatened each other for our lives. But then, we realized we were the same, both misfits, outcasts, another plague to humanity, "

Payton clenched her fists at her sides, her eyes began to fill to the brim with tears. She couldn't hold it in any more and she let them slip.

"We, We were monsters," She whispered. Looking down, hoping for some kind of consoling from anyone.

Allen got up from the chair he was in and walked over to Payton . "You're not a monster," And at these words Payton looked up at the boy.

"How would you know? You have just barely met us, how can you know that we're not monsters?" Aurora asked for her friend. Allen smiled and said, "Because I'm just like you, I was abandoned because of a deformity too." Both girls meet his gaze surprised.

Allen had a solemn smile on his face. "I was also an orphan. I did odd jobs for a ringmaster of a circus. People used to call me Devil's child or Monster."

"Sorry, I didn't know," Payton said now finding her shoes surprisingly interesting. "Its fine, you had no way of knowing, anyway will you please continue." Allen asked, still slightly smiling. "Okay," Aurora continued, "Once we realized that we could trust each other we stuck together, we were inseparable. We wondered, taking care of each other until we stumbled upon a man who would change our lives."

"If you don't mind my asking who is this man?" Allen asked curiously.

"He found us on the streets and tended to us for a bit, maybe a month or two, then took us to the orphanage. I believe he said his name was Tyki. Tyki Mikk." Aurora finished.

'No. No, it can't be, he's a Noah. A cold blooded killer. Why rescue two girls, accommodators In fact?' Allen thought.

The two girls notice that Allen eyes had widened. "A-Allen? Are you okay?" Payton shakily asks the shocked exorcist.

Allen let the breath he had been holding in out. "Y-You said Tyki right?" Allen asked the two girls holding his left arm.

The two girls were stunned at the seriousness in his tone. "Uh, yeah. He said his name was Tyki Mikk. He had curly black hair and these weird golden eyes. Why?" Aurora asked.

"He saved our lives and treated us like his own for the few months we stayed with him. What's wrong, do you know him?" Payton asked, her curiosity peaked.

"He is a bad man, stay away from him," Allen said solemnly.

"What? He saved our lives! He can't be a bad person if he was he should have-" Aurora said before she was interrupted.

"He is evil! He's a Noah, a cold blooded killer! Just listen to m-"Allen started.

"How would you know?" Payton asked raising her voice.

"B-Because he almost killed me." Allen whispered immediately grabbing both girls attention.

Both of the girls eyes widened. "H-How? " the darker haired girl whispered out. Allen lowered his head his silver hair covering his grey eyes.

"I guess its best to start from the beginning. The Millennium Earl is a cruel man who plans to over throw humans with his Akuma. Akuma are living weapons created by the Earl when he tricks a poor grieving soul into 'bringing their loved one back to them'. These creatures seek evolution by killing. Along with the Earl are his 'Family members' the Noah. They are super humans with unnatural abilities and work under the Earl. There are 14 known Noah's. Tyki is the third, the Noah of pleasure. He has the ability to choose what he touches. He punctured my heart and left me to die. The only reason I'm here is because my Innocence saved me," Allen explained. Neither of the girls could believe what he had said, they didn't want to.

"H-How? He was so nice to us. He took care of us so how could he have done something like that?" Payton covered her mouth with her hand.

"He's an evil man. I'm sorry you had to find out this way," He said grabbing each girls hand, "Just know that we're all here for you, you're not alone anymore."

"T-Thank you Allen," Aurora said and Payton nodded with a small smile.

Allen pulled the girls into a tight hug, "Anytime, we're here for you," He whispered, "Why don't we go meet the others?"


	4. Never Alone Chapter Three

The walk back was once again as silent as ever but this time there was a more understanding air to it.

"So...Allen how old are you? Me and Payton are fifteen."

"Hmmm.. Oh, I'm sixteen turning seventeen in December. Why?" Allen asked.

"Just wondering because you look older, but are kinda short," Payton replied.

"Ha, See Baka Moyashi even the newbie's think you a sprout," Came from the infamous stoic samurai, Kanda Yuu.

A devilish smile broke out on Allen's face,"What did you say tranny-in-training?"

Payton jumped back a little because of the black aura surrounding Allen while Aurora is standing there highly amused.

"What did you just say old man?"

"Oh I think you heard me loud and clear she-male,"

"Um, Guys are we missing something?" Asked Payton.

They ignore the two girls and continue with their argument. "How about I chop off that hair with Mugen and sell it to some old geezers. " The Japanese samurai took out a sword and pointed towards Allen giving Allen a death glare.

"Bakanda wouldn't you get a much better deal if you sold black hair. " Allen countered.

Aurora was watching intensely while Payton was hiding behind her even though she already knew she wasn't going to get hurt since she wasn't the having the sword pointed at her.

"Guys?" Whispered Payton.

"Shut up or I'll cut your hair off," Both boys threatened earning a scared noise from Payton.

"What's her deal?" Kanda said pointing to the retreating girl.

"She had a bad experience with some guys awhile back, and is a bit closed off," Aurora replied calmly, "Now mind telling me who the Heck you are!?" Aurora said demanding an answer.

"Che." The samurai scoffed.

Aurora's eyebrow twitched. "First you interrupt or tour of this place ,then you point a sword at our friend, you scare the crap out of Payton, and then you just 'che' when I ask for your name! The least you can do is tell us your name." Aurora sighed after she finished ranting. Leaving the samurai as Well everybody else in the cafeteria stunned.

"Uh, K-Kanda," The Samurai stuttered a small amount of pink lining his cheeks. A gasp came from the now forming crowd. The Kanda Yuu had just stuttered and was blushing!?

"OOO Yuu-Chan's Got a Crush. Who is this lucky lady?" Came a voice.

"Can it Usagi!"

Soon a red head came into view and spoke, "Now who is this- STRIKE!" Both girls began to blush and questioningly pointed at the other.

'There is no way he is talking to me,' Both girls thought.

The rambunctious red head jumped up to glomp the two girls when a kick greeted his stomach. It was Allen's. "Lavi, We don't need you to harass these two on their first day ." Allen calmly stated.

"Okay okay whatever you say Moyashi-Chan. " The red head named Lavi weakly said due to the fact that he had Allen's leg was still kicking him.

Allen sighed, "This is Lavi Bookman Jr." Allen gestures towards the red head.

"Nice to meet you and your names are?" Lavi holds out his hand with a cheeky smile. Kanda's ears perk up like a cat's.

The still blushing dark haired girl extends out her darkly tanned hand and shakes his, "It's Aurora. And this is Payton my best friend. " Aurora gestures to the Payton.

Payton extends her pale hand timidly and shakes Lavi's. "I'm Payton. "

"Nice to meet 'cha! I'm Lavi, Bookmen's apprentice. I basically record history as it comes. As of now I'm an exorcist at the order and so are Yuu-Chan and Moyashi-Chan!" Lavi squeaks happily, before getting a whack upside the head by Kanda with Mugen.

"Welcome to the order Rawr-rawr-chan and Pay-chan!" Lavi Concluded.

'Great a nick name on the first day,' Aurora thought.

'Pay-chan?,' Payton wondered.


End file.
